locfandomcom-20200215-history
Uburra-Namall
Basic Stats #Power: 3 #Precision: 2 #Perception: 2 #Presence: 3 Skills Fairest of All (3) As goddess of love and beauty, Uburra-Namall is a being of mesmerizing charm and allure. Even when she shapeshifts into forms of less-hypnotic mortal beauty, to avoid being recognized, she will always match any standard of beauty she desires. In fact, her beauty is so transcendently permanent, despite the impermanence of her form, that she is entirely invulnerable to non-divine harm that will make any exposed skin on her body appear less beautiful. Artistic Soul (3) As goddess of passion, creativity and inspiration, Uburra-Namal's heart is a well of enrapturing depth; she is the source for all creativity and inspiration in this world. However, sometimes her heart and her head get carried away, and she finds herself imagining things into existence (from objects and items, to servants and lovers), and subconsciously affecting the world with her imagination (beautifying a barren field merely by standing in it, and the like). To help relieve the erratic nature of this power, she will freely give creativity and inspiration of herself, immediately and automatically, to any soul who seeks her assistance in earnest. ''Tool of Office'' The Heartbreaker is a large, heavy warhammer, a powerful and deliberate tool forged without the use of hands. It comes from the pure passionate depths of Uburra-Namall's heart, from the energy present at the nexus of the Plane of Love and Life and the Plane of Creativity. And with it, Uburra-Namall can do massive damage, because it responds with power proportionate to the passion within her heart, and her heart's capacity to love. What's more, it takes the most loving and passionate heart even to lift it, giving it the nickname 'Love's Mjollnir'. Personality The Fair One is the epitome of her domains. Her nature as a dispenser of love makes her a very cheerful and optimistic being, with very liberal affections; from her, one is more likely to receive a hug or a kiss than a simple handshake. She does not believe that any are ugly, except those with evil hearts, and she believes that love is something to cherish. She is generous and selfless, though she can also be lustful and airheaded at times. Likewise, she has a very active imagination. She is very creative, and many of the effects she has had on her land have been the result of things simply springing into existence from the raw power of her mind. Her deep passions also exhibit themselves in her fondness for music and art, which she expresses even in the creation of her land and its inhabitants. Creations *Khadai *The Twin Gods (Jassi and Jissei) *The Seven-Sin Goddesses *Uburra-Namall's Cardinal Sentries *The Boquabians *The Phoenix *The Gryphons *The Unicorns *The Pegasi *The Centaurs *The Elves *Geranfeit'r *Perincessai *Tereiein *Victoraiyein *Babaraina *Plane of Creativity *Vanity's Eye *Greed's Grasp *Gluttony's Jaws *Heart of Lust *Wrath's Reach *Sloth's Mind *Envy's Eye *The White Arsenal *The Black Arsenal *FellStrike *The Heartbreaker Territory Uburra-Namall chose for hers the easternmost piece of land. She saw in it the greatest potential (not the least of which is that she would be the first every day to see the sun rise). And out of that land she made a masterpiece. It has tall and majestic mountains, capped perpetually by snow (the tallest of these mountains she calls home). It has broad and wide plains, nourished plentifully by the sun's light. It has rolling hills and awe-inspiring horizons to watch the sun rise and set. It has deep, contemplative forests. It has wide, clean lakes with extensive rivers and babbling brooks. It has clean shores and sunny beaches. The plants and animals of this land were designed to the Goddess's artistic tastes, and all environments of this land are home to all manner of mythical creatures. The northernmost, easternmost, westernmost and southernmost points of her land are watched over by sentries, made of four different precious stones, that resemble Uburra-Namall. Appearance Pantheon *Khadai *Jassi *Jissei *The Seven-Sin Goddesses History ''Pre-World'' All that is known about Uburra-Namall's Pre-World existence is that she did, in fact, exist prior to the existence of the current world. Any creations of her making, any exploits of her doing and any past alliances from that time are as yet undisclosed. Though, since she has arrived in the new world, things have been bursting forth from her mind, into the new world. It is possible that these creations are coming forth from her memory of the previous world. ''Present World'' It the present world, Uburra-Namall has done the following things of note: # # # Category:Overgods Category:Gods Category:Pantheon Leader Category:Uburra-Namall's Pantheon